


he was everything i dreamed of

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Yuuri finds Viktor Nikiforov in his dorm room in Detroit. Things only get weirder when his childhood idol tells him he's married to his future self.





	he was everything i dreamed of

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a prompt in the dreamwidth yuri on ice kink meme, which was basically twenty eight year old Viktor taking eighteen year old Yuuri's virginity. 
> 
> this also is for trope bingo, the trope in question being, of course, time travel.
> 
> it became a lot less porny than originally intended. 
> 
> enjoy!

When Yuuri sees Viktor Nikiforov standing in the hallway of his shitty dorm room, he screams. It's his first reaction; he falls to the floor as he yells incoherently about someone and pulling pranks on him.

Viktor doesn't even look like his twenty two-year-old self; he looks older, but it's definitely him. The older man stares at Yuuri with big, shocked eyes as he looks around the dorm room. "I don't know why I'm here either, okay?" he says, and Yuuri feels like he's about to faint, because his idol just talked to him.

"I— my name is Yuuri," he says, getting up from the floor. "I'm a skater too, Mr. Nikiforov, I..." he falls silent, feeling his cheeks burn as Viktor stares at him, questions and answers in his eyes all the same.

"I know you already, Yuuri. You can call me Viktor," his smile is content, almost teasing, and Yuuri wonders how in the hell does this Viktor know him. He wants to scream and hide in his bed, pretend he isn't in the same room as his idol, but he doesn't. He stays quiet and still, thinking about how is he there. "I was in 2016, what year is it now?"

Yuuri almost chokes on his own spit— he _is_ from the future. "It's 2010," he manages to say. He looks at the numbers mentally and realizes this Viktor is twenty seven or twenty eight. He's ten years older than me. The normal age difference between them already thrilled him, but this? Oh, this is in a whole different level.

Viktor looks at him with adoration in his eyes, and god, Yuuri wants to know what connection does he have with his idol in a few years for him to be looking at him like this. Viktor has a soft smile on his lips, and he looks almost lovestruck. "What are we in six years?" he asks in a murmur, and he wants to punch himself.

"Husbands," Viktor replies gleefully, and Yuuri feels his soul leave his body just like that.

 _This is a joke, this is a fucking joke_ , he thinks over and over, panic flowing under his skin. There's no way he's married to Viktor Nikiforov, legend of figure skating, in six years time. "No way."

"For a few months, too," Viktor keeps telling him, almost as if he doesn't notice the way he's scaring him with the future and how it is. "We were supposed to get married if you got gold, but I couldn't wait any longer. The ceremony was beautiful, I have pictures that the guests sent me."

"How," Yuuri croaks, because this is unbelievable. Part of him believes this is just an elaborate joke, although he knows it's a ridiculous idea. His roommate wouldn't do this, he's not exactly a prankster. He hides his face behind his hands. "How," he repeats.

Viktor is about to start an elaborate explanation that Yuuri realizes he doesn't want to hear. He knows the timeline will be fucked up by this greatly, so he doesn't want to hear about the future he could have with his idol if he hadn't appeared here for a sudden. "I don't— don't say anything, forget about it," he says, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. He pinches himself and sighs when he sees he isn't, in fact, dreaming.

"I have no idea why was I brought so many years to the past," Viktor says, looking around the dorm room. It's not in its best form; both Yuuri's and his roommate's clothes are thrown haphazardly around the floor. Yuuri feels hideous for a second, considering how well put Viktor looks compared to him.

His extra weight is noticeable in the small shirt he's wearing, and his thick thighs seem to jiggle a little when he gets up— the fact that he's only wearing shorts doesn't help to conceal the disaster of his image. "It's not like there's anybody to ask," he says, not sounding helpful at all.

"Yeah," Viktor nods, "you're right." He looks at Yuuri with a smile wonderingly, before putting his hand on Yuuri's chin. He feels his skin heat up as he pulls back, his heart on his throat. He's just made physical contact with Viktor. Holy fuck. "You look so adorable; my Yuuri did have no good reason to not show me pictures of you now."

 _Is he flirting with me? Oh my god he's flirting with me. What do I do? What the fuck am I supposed to do? My childhood idol is flirting with me._ Yuuri's thoughts are a hurricane as he tries to remain calm, his breath coming ragged. He stares at Viktor, into those deep gray blue eyes, the way they light up as he stares at him.

Yuuri feels like he suddenly lost the ability to speak. "You're just like him the first few weeks I was at Hasetsu," he says, smiling wide, and God, Yuuri should do something, take advantage of the fact that this is happening, but he feels like his heart is going to burst.

"You went to Hasetsu?" he manages to murmur, before feeling his cheeks redden with pure embarrassment. He has Viktor Nikiforov from six years into the future, who is married to his future self and who's looking at him like he's the most beautiful thing in the world. This is fever dream-like, and Yuuri feels his head pound.

Viktor ruffles Yuuri's hair, and he feels electricity run through his veins with the contact, the everyday touch of skin against hair feeling holy now that it's Viktor and not himself or his roommate. "I did, Yuuri-kun. I did many things for you, and you did so, so well in return."

Yuuri chokes back a sob. He wants more of Viktor's touch— it's intoxicating, and he feels like he's drowning in it. His clothes feel constricting and he curls his toes against thr flooring. "Please," he says, voice full of need, and he feels his cheeks turn red.

"What do you want, Yuuri?" he asks, a whisper near his ear. He shivers and he looks up to him. His eyes are wondering, loving. He wants him.

"More," he lets himself say.

Viktor's eyes light up and he sees the vague surprise in his gaze. He wants him so, so bad as he pulls himself closer to him, embracing him. Viktor's arms wrap around the small of his back and Yuuri melts againts his almost too innocent touch.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" he asks, a murmur against his ear. Viktor's voice and the question makes him shiver against him.

"I-I have," he responds, and Viktor grins, and he moves his head to the side. He feels like he's dreaming, freaked out, and his heart is hammering against his chest. He's about to be kissed by his idol. The thought hurts his head and he doesn't have time to say anything when Viktor's lips meet his.

He lets his eyes close as their lips mash together; it's almosr awkward, a little weird, but he feels the aftertaste of strawberries in Viktor's lips and they're so soft he feels like he's tasting the clouds. When he pulls away, Viktor is smiling. "You're so beautiful," he says, and Yuuri can't help but shove his hand away when it goes down into his stomach.

Viktor looks at him with raised eyebrows, and he murmurs a half-assed apology. "Of course you're as conscious of it as you in six years," Viktor says, his eyes full of curiosity and Yuuri feels warm inside out. "Let me remind you how beautiful you are."

Yuuri doesn't say no, but his only yes is nonverbal, the way his body gags for it, the way he nods. Viktor takes his hand in his— _Viktor is holding my hand_ — and he lets him lay on his small, uncomfortable bed. He pulls up his t-shirt and starts kissing his belly. "You're so good, Yuuri, whether you have chub or not. Your cuddles are so much better with it, anyway." Yuuri sees the love in his eyes, and he feels like he's in heaven.

"Please, Viktor," he murmurs under his breath, his hand going down to his hair, holding it. His hair is soft, smooth, and he wants to kiss Viktor again, until the end of time. "I want you."

"Oh-ho," Viktor says, a quiet laugh escaping his lips. It's such a wonderful sound and it doesn't sound forced like it does on TV, when Viktor is being interviewed and he throws an awkward joke to then laugh forcibly. It sounds like music, like a melody he's never hears before. "This took less than I expected from you," he says, voice soft as he gets up from his belly and kisses him again.

His lips are addicting, his mouth melting against Yuuri's as he slips his tongue inside his mouth. Yuuri lets out a high moan as he bucks his hips against Viktor's, feeling his crotch brush against his thigh. Viktor lets out a groan as he pulls away, his hands on the sheets. "It's your first time, isn't it?"

Yuuri's face goes red and he contemplates escaping, apologizing, saying no and making him leave. But he's about to be able to have sex with his idol, and this is what he's been fantasizing about since he went through puberty. His sleepless nights consisted of quiet masturbation sessions beneath bed covers, hands shaking from a sense of relief and one of shame alike.

"It is," he says after what feels like years. Viktor's lips meet his and he puts his hand on the other man's hair, pulling him closer. He thinks he's too undesirable for Viktor to even consider him, but he's married to him in a timeline, he's made him fall in love with him somehow. Maybe this is an elaborate prank, a voice in his head insists, but he knows sleeping with someone isn't part of most pranks.

"I figure you don't have lube?" the other man says as he gets up from the bed and looks through the night table.

Yuuri squeaks out a 'no' and Viktor looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile. "Do you want to go buy some?" he asks. "Sex shops are fun, I swear," he adds afterwards, his voice quivering. He needs this as much as Yuuri does, the younger man realizes when he notices the barely there bulge in Viktor's pants.

"Al— sure," he nods, and he's quick to get some jeans and pulling his shirt back down. He puts shoes on and Viktor kisses him, and he feels lost in how electricty shudders through his body as he kisses him back. He wants him so, so bad.

He looks it up and finds a sex shop a few blocks away from his apartment in Detroit, and he helps himself and Viktor until they're there, shiny sign and open hours in the door. Yuuri taps Viktor's shoulder, asking him to go first, and he does; he gives him a peck on the lips before opening the door and entering the shop.

The sex shop isn't what Yuuri expected. The walls are painted in dark blue that meshes well with the blackish rope and chains and whips. He shivers as he looks around, although he's only looking for water-based lubricant. Viktor's hand separates from his and Yuuri glances around, seeing too big dildos, vibrators and handcuffs. The thought of using those makes him red.

He turns around to see what Viktor is doing and he sees him looking at the lubricant section of the shop, taking one which is a small dispenser. He takes it and then walks towards where Yuuri is, near the dildos. "You want anything else, Yuuri-kun?" he asks, voice tight and soft.

"Uhm." He doesn't know what to say to that, but Viktor takes something from the vibrator shelf with a cheeky smile anyway. He's about to protest when he thinks about using it and he knows he does want it.

Viktor is talkative even miles away from the cameras, Yuuri notices. He notices in the way he gestures to the lube and asks questions to the man behind the counter, who seems annoyed by Viktor's chitchat more than anything.

Viktor takes out his wallet from his packet and Yuuri expected him to have rubles and ask him to give him dollars. But he has rubles and dollars alike, and he takes out the needed money and gives it to the seller, who thanks him for buying at the shop quietly before he stuffs the vibrator and the lube dispenser in his bag.

When they get out of the shop Viktor is quick to kiss him again, soft lips against his as they move, and when he pulls away he has that lovestruck look he's already growing used to. Yuuri fears he'll leave way too soon when he intertwines his hand with his.

They take a cab to Yuuri's apartment and in the meantime Viktor helps him sit on his lap, them making out softly. Yuuri's breath mixes with the older man's, who is so much stronger, more experienced. Yuuri puts his hand on his chest before Viktor kisses him, open-mouthed and wet and warm, and Yuuri feels his heart hammer against his chest as the driver announces they're there.

Yuuri pays for the ride and he takes Viktor's hand on his before going to the elevator, not knowing if he'll be able to keep his hands to himself. He's so aroused, and he wants Viktor's mouth on his neck, Viktor's cock... oh, he feels his mouth water before he shakes his head vehemently. Viktor wants to fuck him, he's pretty sure, but it's still so embarrassing and so surreal.

He's half-expecting to wake up when Viktor kisses him again, his tongue entering his mouth as Yuuri lets out a needy whine, their tongues meddling. He feels warmth in his belly and he feels his length brush against Viktor's crotch, and he lets out a groan.

"Oh, I want you so bad," Viktor groans before biting his earlobe, the elevator door opening and them rushing to Yuuri's room. Yuuri gets out of his clothes, throwing them out into the floor haphazardly, his cock hard. Viktor takes off his pants and his boxers, and Yuuri makes a noise of both distress and disbelief as he stares at Viktor's length.

"How is that going to fit there?" he says under his breath, eyes wide open, and Viktor laughs, muttering something about how his Yuuri is used to it.

Viktor grins and kisses him again, lips moving before he pulls away. Yuuri watches as he takes the dispenser from his bag and drops lube into his fingers. "It'll burn a little, don't worry, baby boy," he breathes. The way he calls him baby boy, the words in a whisper, make Yuuri's toes curl without him even noticing.

Viktor rubs his finger against the hole before he pushes it inside, and Yuuri feels what he referred to as burning. He lets out a groan as Viktor pushes past the first knuckle, to then the second. It doesn't feel awful, but he wouldn't call it heavenly, either. Then Viktor adds a second finger, and he lets out a moan. He starts thrusting his fingers inside him slowly, separating them to open him up.

"You're doing so well, Yuuri, just hold on," he whispers, his other hand going up to Yuuri's chest and then his throat, to then start caressing his cheek. Yuuri lets out a soft groan when Viktor pulls his fingers away. He takes the dispenser again and Yuuri watches as he puts lube on the head of his cock.

Yuuri hopes it won't hurt too much. His toes curl in expectancy before the head of Viktor's length enters him, and he can't help but throw his head back and yelp. "Does it hurt?" he asks, and Yuuri shakes his head. He pushes deeper inside him, maybe an inch into, and Yuuri feels like his insides are on fire.

"God, Viktor, I," he breathes, because he's being fucked by his idol, and it still feels like a dream come true. Viktor puts his hands behind Yuuri's neck as the younger man puts his legs up. Viktor thrusts his cock inside slowly, and suddenly Yuuri lets out a blissed out moan. He sees white for a split second at the feeling of Viktor's cock touching a specific bundle of nerves. "Oh, please, Viktor," he mutters.

Viktor pulls himself closer to Yuuri and he kisses him fervently, their lips meeting as he starts thrusting softly inside Yuuri, and he can't help but feel like it both hurts and it's so good. He mutters nonsense in Japanese as Viktor's hands go to his, intertwining their fingers as he keeps moving his pelvis, his cock entering Yuuri again and again.

"I love you, I've always loved you," Yuuri confesses in amidst of all this. "You— oh, fuck, I love you," he moans before Viktor shuts him up with a kiss, his hips against his ass cheeks as he keeps thrusting into him. He feels like he's going to implode, and the way Viktor kisses him makes him feel like he's in heaven.

When Viktor pulls away from his lips, Yuuri can't help but stare at him as he fucks him, small movements of his hips making him mewl. Sweat covers his forehead, his eyes are clouded with lust, and he has a smile on his face as he lets out soft groans. He looks beautiful, and part of Yuuri thinks he's so, so goddamn lucky.

Viktor's rhythm becomes less constant as time passes on, and their fingers are still intertwined as Yuuri lets out soft moans and shakes under his idol's touch. Then, Viktor pulls away his hand and Yuuri is about to complain until it wraps around his cock.

Yuuri groans as Viktor starts jerking him off, and it's like he knows exactly how to pleasure him, putting pressure in an exact part of the shaft before touching the slit with his thumb. Yuuri thrusts his hips and he finds himself cumming, letting out a loud, long moan as his cum falls on Viktor's hand. Viktor smiles and he pulls away.

He watches as Viktor jerks himself off, his hips bucking before he cums, a soft moan before he throws his head back, his body jerking. Viktor gets up and he looks at his hand, cum in it, and he doesn't seem to hesitate as he takes the napkins at the side of Yuuri's bed and cleans it up. He looks at Yuuri with a soft smile.

"Are you alright, baby? Did you like that?" Viktor asks in a soft murmur, pressing his forehead next to Yuuri's before moving to the side and kissing him.

Yuuri's entire body feels like there's electricity going through it, and he doesn't know how to respond. "I... I loved it, Viktor. I can't believe I... I can't believe this happened."

"I was a little disappointed when my Yuuri wasn't a virgin," Viktor comments off handedly before kissing Yuuri again. "So I guess I did what I wanted to do now. You're so adorable, you looked so pretty."

"You think we just messed up the timeline by doing this?"

"I'll go back to my life after this, I'm sure," Viktor tells him, a hand on his shoulder as he rubs it softly. Yuuri melts against his touch. "Maybe you're from an alternate timeline and mine is fine. I don't know." He lowers his head down to Yuuri's neck and he giggles softly.

Yuuri feels blissed out, his orgasm making him feel like he's a puddle rather than a human person. Viktor cuddles up next to him, soft cock near his hip as he falls asleep. He starts snoring softly, and Yuuri realizes that Viktor Nikiforov is sleeping next to him, and that he just slept with Viktor Nikiforov.

His head pounds. He hopes his roommate doesn't come home anytime soon, he doesn't want him to yell that _holy shit, you just slept with Viktor Nikiforo_ v. He snuggles near Viktor and he finds himself falling asleep too.

* * *

Viktor wakes up what feels like years later on a bed he recognizes quickly; it's his and Yuuri's in his house in St. Petersburg. "Viktor!" his husband exclaims, worry clear in his eyes. "I didn't see you the entire day! Where were you?"

Viktor laughs. "You were adorable when you were eighteen," he says, and Yuuri's eyebrows crease in clear confusion.

"Did you find pictures of me back then?"

"I kind of went back in time and just... took eighteen year old you's virginity?" he fakes innocence as he shrugs.

"What the everloving fuck, Viktor?" Yuuri yells, his face growing pink. "I don't think that's why you were thrown back in time." He seems to understand what happened, because Viktor definitely wouldn't have that idea himself, and was just thrown six years into the back. "Did you just do that?"

Viktor smiles. "Kind of."

"Vitya..."

"I'm _sorry_ , okay?"

"You're not."

Viktor laughs as he gets up from their bed, kissing his Yuuri gently. He loves him so much, although deflowering his past self was an incredible experience.

"I love you too," he says.

Yuuri kisses him back in response.


End file.
